dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Pit vs Charizard
Dark Pit vs Charizard is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Quarter Finals. Description KnivesFlyYouDie vs Somebody495! It's an aerial battle between the dark angel and the fire type Pokemon, and there's a semi final place on the line! Cast your votes... '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight RESET BOMB FOREST Dark Pit’s eyes darted around the area, searching for any signs of life, though all he could see was fragments of a building overrun with wildly grown plant life that dominated the scene, with a Lurchthorn circling the area. Even still, this place still felt familiar to him somehow. From behind him, a bright beam of light shone down and from it emerged an orange dragon-looking monster, which let out a thunderous roar and it locked eyes with Dark Pit, baring its fangs. Dark Pit gripped his blades tightly and the two winged combatants charged. Here we go! Before Dark Pit could slash at Charizard, the Fire/Flying starter punted him backwards and took to the sky, attempting a Flamethrower from above. Dark Pit quickly pulled up his Guardian Orbitars to block the attack and fended off the assault until Charizard halted and shattered one of the Orbitars with a Head Smash. Dark Pit pulled away and fired arrows at the Pokémon, who blocked them with the outer part of his wings, then blasted the dark angel with a Flare Blitz. Dark Pit took a lot of damage, but also noticed that so had Charizard. He flew back, firing more arrows Charizard’s way. Once again, Charizard blocked them with his wings, but Dark Pit landed in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. The angel kicked Charizard in the chest several times then slashed him away with his blades. Dark Pit followed up his assault with multiple slashes, aiming for Charizard’s limbs, though the Pokémon would not allow this for long, as a Rock Smash threw Dark Pit off balance, though momentarily. Good thing too, as Charizard attempted another Flare Blitz, which Dark Pit was able to safely fly away from. Charizard crashed into a nearby wall, which did additional damage. Dark Pit landed and once again drew his bow, firing at the wounded Pokémon. Charizard Flare Blitzed through them and landed in front of Dark Pit, slashing him several times with his wings. Charizard then grabbed Dark Pit and took to the air with him before dropping him head first into the ground. The dark angel winced in pain and the bruised Charizard loomed over him, preparing to use Flamethrower to incinerate him. Luckily, Dark Pit was able to pull up his orbitar in the nick of time, repelling the attack back at Charizard, who was slightly taken back. Dark Pit then used this opportunity to charge up his Electroshock Arm, and smashed it into Charizard’s chest, launching the Pokémon through a wall, which collapsed on top of him. Dark Pit advanced to finish Charizard off, but when he reached his adversary, the trophy of the Fire/Flying Pokémon indicated that the job was already done.Injured and tired, Dark Pit collapsed to his hands and knees, panting for breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a bright beam of energy similar to the one that took him away. As Dark Pit gathered himself, he too was engulfed in another light and removed from the scene. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Dark Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Air/Flight Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:Mythology themed DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Angel vs Animal themed battle Category:Monster vs Angel